The New Ranger
by Chaos-Guard
Summary: Ichigo moves to Reefside after the Thousand Year Blood War. He has no powers and now is trying to live a peaceful life. Yeah, like that's gonna happen. Watch as Ichigo begins a new journey as a Power Ranger. Power Ranger Dino Thunder/ Bleach crossover. Ichigo/Kira
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Plot Bunnies and Nostalgia inspired me for this. My other stories will be updated but this was on my mind.**

* * *

Ichigo was on a plane going to Reefside, California. He just wanted to finish the last year of high school and be done. No more supernatural being, no more wars, no more being a shinigami.

He had done just what he said he wouldn't, he gave up his powers once again just to fight Juha Bach. He had used the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho to end his ancestor and save the balance of the world. He watched as the remaining reiatsu he had dissipated from his body.

He stayed out of school the rest of the year and decided maybe a change in scenery would do nicely. He told his father and used the money he had saved to buy a ticket and rent an apartment in town. He would be attending Reefside High School. He had enrolled and now had to wait until Monday to start.

Ichigo looked out the window of his area and imagined what he would be doing if he still had his powers. _Most likely fighting hollows,_ He thought to himself. He sighed and leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes to get some much deserved rest.

Ichigo had his bag over his shoulder and looked at his new school. He took in a deep breath and walked in. The first thing he notice were the students wandering the halls talking to their friends and getting to class, the second were the teachers waiting at the doors, or at least a few, for students to come in. One stood out he was a man with short dark hair and a small go-tee on his chin. What made him stand out was the way he looked at the students, not in some perverted way, but analytical, watching their actions and reactions. Ichigo took note of this and went to the principal's office to get his schedule for the year.

Ichigo reached the office and talked to the secretary, telling her who he was. She spoke with him for a moment before sending him back, mainly telling him good luck and what not. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. When he heard a female voice say, "Come in," he entered.

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki, I've been expecting you." The woman who was his principal stated. He nodded to he and shifted the weight of his bag on his right should into a more comfortable position. The principal gathered some paperwork and handed them to him. "This is your schedule and the student rulebook. I hope that you have a pleasant time in Reefside Mr. Kurosaki." Ichigo nodded and left.

Ichigo looked at his schedule and saw his homeroom teacher was named Dr. Thomas Oliver; he took another deep breath and walked in the direction of his class. It took him no more than two minutes to reach the room he knocked and heard the teacher tell him to come in. He walked in and saw the teacher from before, the one that studied the other students. Dr. Oliver gave him the same look and told him to take a seat and introduce himself.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm from Karakura Town, Japan." Ichigo told the class and the teacher. Dr. Oliver nodded and Ichigo sat down, but not before he saw several of the female student give him a quick, appreciative glance.

Tommy watch as the new kid walked in with a certain confidence in his walk. He could see the kid was disciplined. He told him to take a seat and introduce himself, which he did. He could see he was of Asian descent, but mostly they were just book smart, this one looked like he was street smart and knew what to do if in trouble.

"My name is Dr. Thomas Oliver, but you guys can call me Dr. O." He informed the students in which only a couple of them were actually paying attention, yet the rest could have cared less. Tommy sighed and looked at his watch and began to think, _Is this how Mrs .Applebee felt? _

At that time the bell rang for first period to start. "Okay, have a good day guys! It was great to meet you." He went and gathered his things for first period, but as he did so he noticed the new kid hadn't moved. "Ichigo?"

He saw the teen look at him. "It's Ichigo, right?" Ichigo nodded at the question.

He smirked, _Yes I got one right!_ He cheered inwardly. "Is this your first period?" Ichigo again nodded. Tommy was a bit surprised and nodded as well. "Oh, ok then. Just stay in your seat then and wait for the others." Ichigo took out a note book and began to doodle, from what Tommy saw.

"So you moved from Japan, huh?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I kinda miss it, since that's where my dad and younger sisters are, but I needed to get away. Too many bad memories, ya know." Tommy knew the feeling.

"Unfortunately."

Right as he said that students began to pour in. Tommy began to look at his first period and began to group them by social status. Jocks, the nerds, cheerleaders, the preps, and the outcasts. He wondered what category Ichigo fit into. He had the right build for a jock, but he had the feeling that he did well in classes. He saw that Ichigo glanced at his classmates with an analytic view.

This kid had been in fights, he could tell. That was something his years as a ranger taught him.

_Just who are you Ichigo?_

Lunch time rolled around and Ichigo had a tray of food in one hand and his bag in the other. He was currently looking for a place to sit, but couldn't find one. He had planned to eat then see about the soccer team and sign up for try outs, but Life seemed to have other plans. Just as Ichigo had found a place to sit down, someone got in front of him a guy with a tight tee shirt with a few others surrounding him. The guy smirked at Ichigo as if he were easy prey, it would soon be his mistake.

"Hey fresh meat." He said to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the guy in the eyes and tried to go on buy, but was blocked by the jerk.

"Look I don't want any problems. I just want to get my day over with get some rest and maybe see about my family half a world away." The guy seemed to not even care and proceeded to flip Ichigo's tray of food into Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo pursed his lips and held in his anger. He was going to let it go, and walk by him, go see about getting cleaned up and a new shirt. "Look I really don't want to embarrass your ass, so please take a hint, leave me alone." The jerk and his posse laughed at Ichigo.

"And what you going to do tell on me, ginger kid." The jackass mocked. Ichigo let a sadistic grin grace his lips.

"No, I'm gonna put your ass on the ground." Ichigo told him darkly. The jock then smirked and threw a punch at Ichigo, who lazily caught it. "Rule one: never underestimate your opponent." He said to the boy. He then twist the boys arm and brought it behind the kid's back lifting up slightly. "Rule two: there is always someone better than you." Ichigo then put the kid in a sleeper hold. "And rule three: don't get let your opponent get behind you." The kid was out in a matter of seconds.

Ichigo may not be a shinigami anymore, but he still could fight like a boss. Teachers ran towards them and told Ichigo to go the the principal's office. He rolled his eyes and left. What he didn't see was four set of eyes watching him, one of them was a certain science teacher, who was grinning and holding in a laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review tell me what I should do for Ichigo, should he replace Trent or should he be a new ranger all together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Update yeah so polls out for those who want to vote on what ranger Ichigo should be. Choices are White Dino Ranger (Yeah let's bring back Dark Ichigo for a bit), A new ranger (If i do he's gonna be gold), or, wait for it, wait for it, Green Dino Dragon Ranger, yeah i has an idea for that one, but i want you guys opinion.**

* * *

Ichigo was in front of the principal's office with three others. He had introduced himself and they did the same. He found that the one in a red tee shirt and jeans was none other than the kid who skipped his first period this morning, Connor McKnight. The one with a blue tee, a denim jacket, and jeans was a computer fanatic and turned on the sprinklers during lunch, Ethan James. The last was wearing a pair of tight jeans a yellow and black long sleeve shirt with her dirty blonde hair down, which made her look kind of cute to him, her name was Kira Ford.

The principal walked by with Dr. O in tow. "Here they are, Bye." Dr. O sighed, took off his glasses and smiled. "You guys like museums?" He asked hesitantly. Ichigo shook his head in amusement.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra shirt would you?" Ichigo asked in reply. Dr. O nodded. "Yeah, just out in the jeep. Hope you don't mind green." Ichigo shook his head in response.

They went out to the jeep and Dr. O handed Ichigo a green tee shirt. Ichigo thanked him and hopped in the back with Connor and Ethan while Kira rode up front with Dr. O. Ichigo looked out to side and saw the forest. He smiled lightly and muttered in a low voice, "Zangetsu would have loved it here."

"Who's Zangetsu?"

Ichigo turned and saw Connor looking at him with confusion. Ichigo quickly thought of an excuse and used it. "My, uhh, dog, yeah my dog back in Japan." Ichigo lied with a fake smile on his face.

Tommy heard Ichigo's excuse, but didn't buy it. This Zangetsu that Connor mentioned sounded like someone or something important to Ichigo. He had made up excuses better back in high school. He kept on driving down the road until he spotted the museum. He slowed their approach and coasted through the parking lot of the museum and parked.

They got out and came across a chain with a sign on it saying, "Sorry We're CLOSED" on it.

"Closed, that's weird." Tommy said to no one in particular. "I'm gonna see about finding someone to see when they're open. You guys go look around the area and if you find something prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the week." All of them, save Ichigo, didn't hesitate. Ichigo stayed for a moment, but heard the other calling for him. He gave one more look to the older man and jogged towards the others. Tommy knew Ichigo was trying to figure out why a museum of all places would be closed in the middle of the day, he could tell Ichigo had been through a lot. Though he noticed no one said anything, they all saw Ichigo's scars and you didn't get those from fist fights.

Tommy let go of the thoughts and went to look around. He found a sign on the door that said the museum was under the management of Anton Mercer. Tommy found this unbelievable. Anton had gone missing years ago. "That's impossible…"

Ichigo was behind the other three; he was just taking in the sights. Kira was in front of him while the guys were arguing about something stupid. Ichigo rolled his eyes just as Kira walked off. He walked past the two and caught up to Kira. "They always like that?" He asked. Kira shrugged.

"Don't know never knew them until today." She informed him. He nodded and took another step only to fall through a hole with Kira, Connor, and Ethan. They all yelled in fear and surprise. They landed on a rough surface and looked around. They seemed to be in some kind of tunnel system. Ichigo looked up and saw the opening above them, but it was to high up to reach, and only an idiot would try climbing up the fairly smooth wall.

"You guys stay here, I'll go get help." Ichigo heard Connor say and face-palmed at Connor's stupidity.

"Yeah you do that." Ichigo said in a mocking tone just as Connor failed to climb the wall. He walked past him to take a look around. He saw a skeleton of a small dinosaur and observed some things. For one it was still in the wall, not taken out and put into a museum. The next thing was that it was clean, not like sparkling clean, but washed enough that it looked clean.

The others had followed and saw Ichigo looking at a skeleton. "That looks prehistoric to me." Ethan said. "This ought to get us out of detention for life." Connor stated smugly and began to reach out to it. Ichigo noticed Connors actions and tried to stop him. "Hey don't…" It was too late Connor had pushed down on the jaw of the skeleton. After a second a passage way opened up to reveal a secret room to the four teens.

Ichigo looked around as well as the others. "This must be the mother ship for you Ethan." Connor said jokingly. "Normally I'd be offended, but your right. This is so cool." Ichigo looked in the middle and saw a pedestal with three glowing rocks on it. "Hey guys I think I found something." He told them. Instantly the three were there and already had them in hand. Not a moment later the rock grew brighter. "Let's get out of here; I think it might be better if we don't find out who these belong to." Ichigo told them with a tone that he hadn't used for a while, he was commanding them. They all nodded and they went to find a way out.

Some unknown location

He felt them. The Dino Gems, they were moving. He could feel their awesome power. He wanted them terribly. He turned to his army of cybernetic humanoid dinosaurs and waved a hand. "Retrieve them at once." He commanded them.

They army moved toward a swirling portal and were sucked through it

Tommy went back to the jeep only to not find his students. "Where'd they go?" He asked himself aloud. He then felt the ground underneath him shake. He narrowed his eyes and looked behind him only to see a tyrannosaurus looking down at him with its teeth bared to strike. It lowered its head at stared at Tommy and roared. Tommy stepped back a bit, but quickly recovered and kicked in the snout. It pulled back and shook it head and roared once more. Tommy's eyes widened and he made a break for it to his jeep. He got in and locked his doors. After a moment of thought he berated himself. "Yeah, great Tommy, lock the door." He then grabbed his keys and pulled out just in time, as the living fossil was about to crush him.

Tommy floored it down the road in an attempt to get away from the angry dino. He passed under a bridge and heard a crash. He stopped the jeep and looked back to see the dinosaur on the pavement with a chunk of its head gone. The skin had been ripped off to reveal wiring and machinery. He was confused as to what was going on.

Ichigo and the other had finally found an exit and found themselves out in the forest once again. Ichigo sighed in relief. "I'm glad we're out of that place I thought we might have gotten lost." Ichigo said to lighten the mood. Ethan chuckled at the attempt, but stopped as he heard a roar, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. "Uhh, what was that?" Ethan asked. Kira looked around. "The wind?" Ichigo and Ethan shook their head and looked around themselves.

At that moment portals opened to release an army of creature of the like they had never seen. "I'm guessing this ain't the normal wildlife?" Ichigo asked rhetorically.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no only three have powers and what does Ichigo have... A shit ton of experience, martial arts, and the will of steel. Tune in next time for: THE NEW RANGER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So the pole is up and so far I have this:**

**Green Dragon Ranger: 6 votes**

**White Dino Ranger: 5 votes**

**New Ranger: 5 votes **

**thats it for now remember vote read and review.**

* * *

Ichigo stood protectively in front of the three other teens. He watched at the creatures surrounded them. "Looks like we got to fight our way out." Ichigo told them. He took a quick glance back. He saw that they were afraid, afraid that they may die in the middle of the forest. He turned his attention to the creatures and narrowed his eyes. "Listen, I know you're scared, but you've got to get it together and fight alongside me."

They gave him a look that pretty much said 'Are you insane?' But instead of him explaining to them he saw that he was in a fighting stance, ready to fight to the death. They looked back at each other and nervously nodded. They followed Ichigo's lead and prepared themselves.

The creatures stayed back for a moment longer before they charged the four teens. Ichigo sent a kick to one sending it flying into a tree. Another tried to attack him from behind, but Ichigo instinctually crouched down low and swept his foot across the ground knocking the creature down on its back. Ichigo quickly got up and uppercut another in the chin, making in go up into the air a foot or so. Ichigo jumped up and twisted around and kicked another in the face with the tip of his right foot. When he landed he bounced on the balls of his feet and smirked. "I still got it after a few months of no fighting."

* * *

Kira kicked one knocking it back, but was punched in the chest by another. She moaned in pain as she held her stomach. The things were tough and she had no idea how to truly fight, but she knew if she didn't she would die. She wanted to live, to live her dream to become a famous musician. She got up and glared at the creatures and charged them knocking two of them down and round house kicked another in the chest.

One the creatures kicked her in the chest towards two more, which grabbed her arms and held her. One stalked towards her. She was scared as it got closer. The claws on it intimidated her the most. She just kept on staring at them tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. As the creature stopped, it raised one of it clawed limbs to strike her. She closed her eyes and waited for her end, but it never came as she heard a thump from the ground. She looked and found the creature that was in front of her now on the ground. She looked up to see who her savior was and was surprised to find Ichigo.

"Why don't you guys pick on me, I'm sure you guys can be gentleman…like." Ichigo mocked to the creatures. They all roared and went to charge him, but Ichigo started his own assault. She watched as he kicked, punched, and threw them with ease, but a couple kicked him to the ground making him growl. A shiver went down her spine as she heard that growl. He sounded like an animal defending its territory. She watched in awe as Ichigo got up and glared defiantly at the creatures and got back into is stance. She saw him run up to the creatures and assaulted them in a rain of punches and kicks.

When the majority of the creatures were on the ground, Ichigo quickly went to Kira. She was in tears, scared, and wanted to be stronger so others wouldn't have to fight for her. She looked down in guilt and didn't get up. She felt a hand grasp her shoulder, she looked up to see Ichigo with determined eyes and a soft smile. She had to admit from this point of view he was cute.

"Come on, let me help you up." He said to her and grasped hold of her right hand with his own and lifted her up into his arms. She felt good being close to him, she wanted to even stay like this. She looked up at him again and saw the strength in his eyes. They both blushed as they realized what they were doing and quickly parted from each other. The two teens heard the growls of the creatures as they got back to their feet.

She watched as Ichigo sneered at the things in front of them. All she wanted was to run away and hide somewhere. She shakily got into a fighting stance and stared at the monsters. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Ichigo looked over to her and put on a stern look.

"_Abandon your fear…_"

"What are you-"

"_Look forward, go forward and never stop. Stop and you shall age. Hesitate and you will die._"

Kira listen as Ichigo spoke the word with conviction. It struck something inside of her, like somebody had sparked a flame. She had stopped shaking and glared defiantly at the creatures. She didn't realize it, but she had stepped in front of Ichigo.

Without noticing the gem in her pocket started to glow brightly. Suddenly, she felt a surge of strength and power. She let out a scream on instinct, not in fear, but in defiance. A shockwave erupted from her mouth, effectively knocking down all the creatures. Her eyes widen in surprise at the thing that just happened. How had she done that?

* * *

Conner punched a creature in the chest and smirked. "You guys ain't so tough." He said, but failed to notice that two of them had got behind him and grabbed both of his arms. He tried with all his might to get them off, but failed to do so. When one of the creatures came up to him he tensed up. It punched him in the gut, making him throw up the contents of his stomach and groan in pain. The monsters dropped him on the ground. Conner struggled to get up, but fell back down.

He felt useless and weak. He wanted to fight and live to see another day. The gem in his shirt pocket started to glow a bright red and with it he felt like he had the strength of Superman. He roared as he sprung back onto his feet and charged the things he was fighting. He noticed that they were moving slower than before and started to take on two to three at a time and knocking them down.

He smirked at his newfound power and looked at the remaining things with a smug grin. "Ready or not, HERE I COME!" He roared.

Ethan was on the ground coughing. He had just got kicked in the gut and sent to his knees. These… whatever they were, were kicking his ass. He wanted nothing more than to show them that he could take them on and kick their asses. He got up and growled. He took a stance and prepared himself.

The monsters tried to charge him with their claws at the ready. In Ethan's pocket the gem began to glow a bright blue color, filling Ethan with the feeling of invincibility. He blocked the attack with his fore arms and stared in awe as it didn't hurt him. "Holy crap! This is awesome!"

He began to assault the creatures and beat them senseless. "Now this is awesome." He said in amusement.

* * *

Ichigo and Kira walked together in the forest looking for the others. They never even noticed that they got separated from them. They had looked around for about ten to fifteen minutes after their fight. The two of them hadn't made much progress in finding them. Kira sat down next to a tree to rest, and she sighed. "Where could those two be?" She asked worriedly. Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly. "No clue, but they're around her somewhere." He told her.

"Who are you guys talking about?"

They turned around and saw Conner and Ethan walking out with smirks on their faces. Ichigo noticed and decided if what happened to Kira happened to them. "Let me guess you guy have powers now?"

The two males looked at him then back at each other. "How did you-" Ichigo held out his hand and pointed a thumb at Kira. "She ended up getting them when she most needed them.

"Guys you okay?!"

Ichigo looked over and saw Dr. O running toward them. "Yeah! We're good." He decided to tell the other to keep their encounter with… those things a secret. "Keep what just happened on the down low." They all nodded and smiled at Dr. O.

Tommy could tell something was up. He wasn't an idiot he could see that something had happened, with all the grass stains and what. He narrowed his eyes as they walked toward and past him acting as if there wasn't a thing to be worried about.

_At least they're safe_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I'll be ending the polls by Friday morning so for those that haven't voted, GET TO IT! Here's what we have so far: **

**Green Dragon Ranger: 16 (with reviews)**

**White Dino Ranger: 10**

**New Ranger: 7**

**Till next time!**

* * *

The four teens were now back at the school, each one wondering the same thing. What had just happened to each of them? Ichigo was deep in thought, but were listening to what was said about the events. Conner, which surprised Ichigo and Ethan, said that he thought their powers came from the gems they picked up in that lair.

Ichigo thought about it. It wasn't impossible; the gems could have had some sort of power that could transfer to the wielder of it, kind of like a zanpakuto. He kept on thinking until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked to see it was Kira. "Look, I don't want to be a part of this so count me out." She told the former substitute as she handed him her yellow gem. Before he could get a word in, Kira quickly walked away.

Ethan was the first to speak out of the three.

"Why'd do you get to hold it?" Ethan asked, but in return Ichigo gave him his famous scowl, making him hold out his hand in defense.

Ichigo looked back only to see a flicker of green and black. Those creatures were back and they were surrounding Kira. "KIRA!" Ichigo yelled as he and the other two boys ran to rescue her. They were just about there, but they were still too slow as she and the creatures were sucked into a portal of sorts.

"FUCK!" Ichigo cursed aloud. He felt a hand on his should and found Conner giving him a determined look. "We'll get her back." Ichigo nodded. Conner motioned the strawberry and Ethan to follow him. They did as told and ran toward Conner's car. They hopped in, with Ichigo in shotgun and Ethan in the back.

"So…Where are we going?" Conner asked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Ichigo finally thought of the answer they needed. "Dr. O's place we need to head over there maybe he can help." Ichigo offered. The other two teens nodded as Conner's car wheel squealed. "Umm… Anyone know where Dr. O lives?"

"Oh! I got it! It's 1992 Valencia Road." Ethan informed them excitedly. Conner looked at the techie with a puzzled look. "Valencia Road? That's in the middle of nowhere."

Kira woke up on a table of sorts with a slight headache. "Oh man, did anyone catch the truck that hit me." She said to herself. She looked around to see she was in some kind of lab. "Where am I?" She then heard a hiss. She whirled around to find a…a…a monster! She back away in fear of it.

"Where is it, girl?" It asked coldly. She back away again, but bumped into something that was behind her. She whirled around to see that monster had gotten behind her somehow. "Tell me where… The gem is!" It hissed angrily.

"Wait this is about jewelry? Then I gave it to Ichigo. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get home, my mom will kill me if I miss taco night." She told the creature, but it disappeared before her eyes.

"You'll be lucky to even see dinner."

Kira turned on her heel to face the new threat. She was surprised to see a woman with leather clothing, short hair, and a sword strapped to her hip. She scowled at the woman. "Who are you?"

"My master calls me, Elsa."

"Elsa?"

The woman smirk and attacked Kira. Kira instinctively began to block each attack and struck the woman in the center of the chest. "Woah… I so did not mean to do that." She told the warrior woman. Elsa growled at her, making Kira run.

Kira ran as fast as she could down the hallways of the villains' hide out. She kept on running until she was at a dead end where a portal was present. She hesitated in going through it, but reconsidered as she heard the sounds of roars and Elsa's screams of anger. "Now or never." She jumped and entered the portal.

Ichigo, Conner, and Ethan all arrived at Dr. O's house and went up to the porch. Ichigo went to the door to knock, but the door slowly opened as he touched it. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Guys come on. I think the good doctor left it like this for a reason." The other two nodded at his observation and followed his lead.

"Hey look." Conner said staring at a mini tyrannosaurus skeleton. Ethan then warned him. "Hey remember what happened last time." Conner scoffed at Ethan and waved him off. "Relax," Ichigo smirked at Conner knowing that as soon as he said it he was gonna be wrong, or at least that was how it was for him. "The guy's a science teacher not Bat-" He then touched the jaw and a trap door opened. "Man." Ichigo chuckled and headed down the passage the trap door revealed.

Conner and Ethan looked in awe as they saw the same room from before. Ichigo's muscles were tense he had a feeling that this would be the case. Dr. O was way too much like him for his own good.

"If you're looking for extra credit, this ain't the place." They all whirled to their right, with Ichigo battle ready.

Tommy smirked at Ichigo's reaction while the other two attempted at the same, but not quite as well. Ichigo slowly got out of his stance, but if he had to he would be ready for a fight at any moment.

"Dr. O! You gotta help Kira was kidnapped by these dino mutant things!" Conner and Ethan both shouted at the same time. Tommy's eyes widened.

"Come on!" He ordered the teens, who all but shoved each other.

Ichigo, Tommy, Conner, and Ethan were all in Tommy's jeep looking for Kira. "So do you happen to know what those things are?" Ichigo asked as he looked out to the side. Tommy sighed and had a guilty look on his face.

"Yeah, they're called Tyrannodrones, but from what you guys have told me the programming has been messed with." He told them. Ichigo nodded and again looked out toward the side, when he thought of something, but Ethan beat him to the punch.

"Wait you sound as if you made them."

"Well…I kind of did, in a way." Tommy informed them.

"So what freak of nature are we dealing with?" Ichigo asked with a stern, but understanding look in his eye.

Tommy looked at him coming to a stop at a sign. "He calls himself Mesogog ."

At that moment a familiar green and black portal appeared with Kira falling on the jeep's hood.

"Kira!" They all shouted in relief. They got out of the vehicle and checked on her.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked looking for any injuries. She nodded her now aching head. "Yeah, I think." She said. Ichigo gave her a small smile, which she returned, but they weren't home-free yet. As they were about to head out another portal appeared and with came Tyrannodrones and a black armored knight.

"You shall give me the Dino Gems or be destroyed!" The knight demanded.

Ichigo sighed and got into a fighting position. "Here we go again."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay chapter 5. Also the answer to the poll. **

**Ichigo is now the new GREEN DRAGON RANGER! YEEEEEAAAAAAHHH!**

**Read and Review**

**oh I own nothing but the idea**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ichigo, Tommy, Kira, Connor, and Ethan were surrounded on all sides. Each one staring down the enemies in front of them with defiant looks in their eyes, waiting on the first move. Ichigo let a low growl escape his throat. It was weird since he came to Reefside he felt almost animal, with the feeling growing stronger by the minute. He wasn't going to complain he felt like himself, the Ichigo that acted on instinct alone.

"I call the knight!" Ichigo called in enjoyment. Tommy gave him an incredulous look. He was about to ask him whether he was crazy, but Ichigo had already charged forward going after the knight. "I'm not sure if he's battle enthused, crazy, or both, and honestly anyone of those worries me." He said before the Tyranno-Drones began to attack.

* * *

Ichigo ducked under another sword strike that was meant for his head. He crouched low to the ground and executed a sweeping kick knocking the knight on his back. Ichigo then tried to preform an axe kick to the knight's chest, but the knight blocked with his shield. The knight pushed Ichigo back and jumped to his feet. Ichigo smirked at his opponent, even though he didn't want to be a part of anymore freaky wars and battles, he felt alive. Just because you take the warrior out of the fight, don't mean you take the fight out of the warrior.

The knight simply watched as Ichigo got into the hakuda stance that Yoruichi taught him. The knight scoffed at the boy. "You think that you can win against me? You are a mere amateur compared to me! Kneel before me, Zeltrax!"

Ichigo gave him a blank look, this made the knight, now named Zeltrax, curious, but that curiosity quickly became rage as Ichigo outright laughed at him. Ichigo had broken his form and was clenching his stomach as he genuinely laughed at his enemy.

"You dare laugh at me?!" Zeltrax screamed at him.

Ichigo wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as he composed himself. He took in a deep breath and gave the knight his famous scowl. "An amateur, huh?" Ichigo asked the knight. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started to take it off, revealing a portion of his scars scattered along his body.

He heard a collective gasp from the others, and the knight. "You have no idea who you are dealing with." Ichigo stated as he took up is form once more and charged Zeltrax with blinding speed.

* * *

Tommy was taking on three Tyranno-Drones at a time. He was making short work of them, but he didn't notice one get behind him and drop kick him in the back.

He berated himself and dodged as a claw come oh so closed to his face. He then did something he never thought he would. He took a page from Zack's book and started to fight like him. He got up on his hands and started to spin around kicking his set of enemies. They all fell like dead weight.

"Looks like I still got it." He said smugly.

He spared a glance over to where Ichigo was fighing and saw that said strawberry was laughing. He was curious and listened as his student calmed himself and gave the knight a cold stare and a scowl. "An amateur, huh?" He heard Ichigo ask cooly. Then he saw something that his years as a ranger could never believe. He saw Ichigo take of his shirt and reveal his muscular, but lean body to everyone. If only that were what surprised him, no it was all the scars all over his torso.

"Just what kinda stuff were you involved in, Ichigo?"

* * *

Kira had used her sonic scream on the mutant cyborgs, effectively taking them down. She dodged a swipe from a Tyranno-Drone, which was aiming to behead her. She then kicked it in the chest and sent it a good few feet back. She no longer felt weak, she felt strong and almost… invincible.

She smirked as another charged her, but she back flipped away from the charging creature. She then made a charge of her own and punched the Tyranno-Drone in the face. She then looked to see that she had taken care of her set of enemies.

"Wow, this could be awesome!" She said aloud.

Out of nowhere she heard laughing from where Ichigo was fighting. She looked over and saw him straightening himself. He started to speak, but she couldn't quite hear what he was saying. Then she saw something that would be etched into memory. Ichigo had taken his shirt off and dropped it to ground revealing his lean, muscular, and battle scarred body.

Kira had a slight blush on her face as she gasped at the sight.

"Ichigo, just what have you done to deserve that kind of damage?"

* * *

Connor and Ethan had teamed up and were taking down Tyranno- Drones left and right. They were using their new abilities and were shocked to find that they actually fought well as a team. Connor kicked another in the chest before he spoke up.

"Hey Ethan, how many you gotten so far?" He asked. They were actually having a competition on who could take down the most.

"I've gotten twelve, you?" Ethan asked back to his temporary partner.

"~I've got fourteen~" He said in a sing song tone.

Ethan cursed and blocked a claw swipe to the chest and threw his attacker back into three more with as much force as he could."Fifteen."

"Oh rea-" Connor was cut off as the two teens heard laughing. Both them and their enemies turned to look at the source to see Ichigo clutching his stomach and wipe a tear from his eye.

"I thought bad guys didn't crack jokes?" Connor shrugged at Ethan's question and continued to watch.

Both then saw what the other two in their group had.

Ichigo's scarred body.

Both were wide eyed at the sight. Some of the scars looked fatal, but there he was, alive and kicking, no literally kicking the knight in the face with ease. The looks on their faces said it all, _Never screw with Ichigo Kurosaki!_

* * *

Ichigo unleashed a fury of blows on Zeltrax. The last hit sending the knight into the front end of Dr. O's jeep and falling to his knees. He straightened himself and watched as the knight tried to pick himself up.

"Is that all?" Ichigo asked with a bored tone.

The knight glared, or what Ichigo thought was a glare, at the strawberry. "This is not over! I will return for the gems!"

Zeltrax then raised his hand and summoned a portal to escape.

Ichigo sighed as he turned to see the others look at him with interest. He sighed again and went to where he dropped the shirt.

"So…?" Ethan asked with the end left open, but Ichigo ignored him.

"Ichigo?" This time it was Kira, and this time a reaction.

"It's a long story and I really don't want to talk about it." He told the four of them.

"Now can we go and learn just what the hell we are mixed up in?" He asked in a miffed tone.

* * *

**Oh, and now the rangers have seen Ichigo, the warrior, not the street fighter, but the warrior. Man I'm excited to be back in action, now it might be a few days as i think next to be updated is the Shinigami of the Shadows so expect that in the future. **

**This Is Chaos-Guard, Signing Out!**


End file.
